


Mistletoe

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Ficlet, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of cheesy tropes<br/>day 3 - mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Sam had insisted on celebrating Christmas this year. Dean supposed it was a good idea; they had a lot to celebrate. The mark was gone, Castiel had his grace back, and Sam had even adopted a freaking puppy which they found on the side of the road on the way back from their latest hunt. Even though Dean was still wary of the hairs left on his clothes and in his bedroom, he tolerated it, for the sake of his brother's happiness.

Castiel and Sam were responsible on decoration while Dean took to the cooking, kicking out anyone who tried to help him. This was his freaking kitchen, thank you very much. It wasn't like he was making a big meal or anything. Just burgers and a nice pecan pie, they didn't need anything more than that.

After hours of working in the kitchen – half an hour, really, but for Dean it felt like hours, he liked taking his sweet time – he finally walked out with a tray of burgers in one hand a small pile of three plates in the other.

"This smells amazing, Dean." Castiel complimented with a gentle smile as he finished hanging a mistletoe above the table, stepping off the chair and turning to the hunter. Sam had made him responsible of mistletoes, to hang one of them in every room of the bunker, or at the very least, every room they frequented. This was his last one, and he'd done his job with careful precision.

Precision that now paid off when he had Dean under the one he'd just hung up, standing beside him. "Thanks, Cas." The hunter grinned, clearly pleased with himself. So busy he was with placing the burgers down as well as the plates, that he didn't realize what Castiel had been doing. Not until he caught sight of his friend's smug smile, and raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha so happy about? We have burgers at least once a week."

Castiel simply shook his head and pointed up above the two of them at the mistletoe he'd just hung up. Dean's jaw slightly dropped in shock, but Castiel reached out, gently closing it with his thumb. He kept his gentle grip on Dean's chin then leaned in, sweetly pressing his lips to the hunter's for a few seconds. "Merry Christmas, Dean." He spoke softly when he pulled back.


End file.
